This invention relates to a timing apparatus for pacing and maintaining select time. intervals in sporting events, and more particularly, to aid players of football games to keep track and limit certain times elapsed during play.
Flag football and other forms of xe2x80x9cbackyardxe2x80x9d football are commonly played by adults and children, professional and amateur athletes alike. The widespread popularity of this game lies in its simplicity, the lack of expensive and cumbersome equipment as compared to other sports, and the ability to play this game anywhere open space is available.
The informality of the game has its drawbacks, however. The lack of officials and sophisticated timing equipment-results in some logistical problems for the casual football player. The quarterback must make a play within a specific time interval, usually 5 to 12 seconds, and without a referee and a clock, it is difficult for players to gauge how much time has elapsed and thus whether the play was made in the requisite time interval. Currently, players rely on mental counting of the seconds, verbally counting the seconds, digital wrist watches with mini alarms, and even bystanders counting out the time. However, none of these methods are satisfactory because they are inconvenient to implement or unreliable during play.
The present invention is directed to a timing apparatus for use with a football during play. More specifically, it satisfies the need for a convenient and reliable method of keeping track of predetermined intervals of time during plays in a football game.
The instant invention comprises a stand having a top surface and at least one leg attached thereto. Located on the top surface is a holding area for resting a football and a timer having a sensor that communicates with the holding area so that when the football is at rest in the holding area the timer is reset and stopped. When the sensor detects that the football is removed from the holding area, the timer starts. Further, the timer is connected to a display to visually show the precise time on the timer. An alarm, which communicates with the timer, emits an audio signal after the predetermined time has elapsed, signaling to all players that the quarterback""s time to release the football during the play is finished. The time interval is adjustably programmable. Additionally, the invention can also include an electronic storage device for other useful information, such as number of downs and/or the score.
The present invention overcomes the current problems of precisely and uniformly tracking time, keeping all players appraised of the same and keep the game moving at a steady and enjoyable pace. It is also safe, economical, easy to use, requires no extra people to operate and is readily portable.